<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace In The Hole by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472946">Ace In The Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rimming, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata could not stop watching his boyfriend during practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ace In The Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from Fazi!</p>
<p>My first time writing UshiHina! Tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop watching his boyfriend during practice. The way his taut muscles bent and shifted with his movements. And when the team was split into different sides, Hinata’s yellow jersey clinging to his back, and Ushijima’s green one, being lifted to wipe the sweat off his brows. Hinata’s breath would catch, and Ushijima’s eyes would land on Hinata’s for a brief moment before returning back to the game. That wasn’t even the best part, now it was more when Hinata was able to spike, and Ushijima was bent and ready for him, ready to receive, Hinata would try his hardest to hear the volleyball slam on the other side of the court, but when the sound of the ball hitting Ushijima’s forearms echoed into the court, it filled him with an overwhelming sensation, something close to lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hinata’s feet hit the ground after floating in the air, he let his eyes fart to Ushijima who was wearing a coy smirk. Hinata gave him a smirk as well when he heard someone scream ‘chance ball’ he pushed his mind back into the game, following the ball with his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Hinata’s stamina was dwindling, he was able to convince Ushijima to stay after practice with him. He managed to convince Ushijima to do this every day after practice. Continuously, over and over again, Ushijima would toss to him. Giving him a nice clean toss that allowed Hinata to hold anything back. After going pro he really honed his skills, he was able to switch between power moves and manipulate his body the way he wanted to spin the ball the correct way. Ushijima had taught him to think and redirect in the movement and had pushed him harder and harder until they were on the same level. With Hinata’s small frame, he was still able to create powerful moves, and surprise his opponents with his agility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Hinata protested, Ushijima convinced him that they needed to stop. Hinata was hurting, aching the same way he always did when he pushed himself to his limits. He hates the fact that Ushijima has been able to tell when Hinata’s reached his point. But that’s also another reason Hinata loves him. Ushijima has always been a man of few words, never really thinking of himself, only to better himself as a player. He’s constantly concerned with Hinata, whether he’s slept, or eating right. The doting makes everything inside of Hinata get warm and fuzzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the locker room. Hinata is in the middle of taking off his shirt when he notices that Ushijima’s is already off. Hinata’s eyes watch as a drop of sweat races down and through Ushijima’s back muscles. Hinata’s eyes continue to watch as Ushijima sits down on the bench, bending over to pull his knee pads off. Hinata basically loses it when he sees the gentle flexing on Wakatoshi’s forearms. Hinata throws his shirt off in a hurry and walks over to Ushijima.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette looks up at him, and Hinata curls his legs over Ushijima’s lap and sits in it. Ushijima’s hand shoots to Hinata’s hips, almost reflexively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata?” Ushijima calls him. Hinata’s eyes are moving around Ushijima’s shoulder, his hands are following the motion, touching the dip on his collarbone and tracing the bone with his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all sweating…” Hinata’s voice is soft, almost dazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll probably need a shower,” Ushijima says shortly. Hinata’s hands are now on his chest, he’s running his hands up and down, falling over his shoulders and pecs again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I could clean you up,” Hinata suggests, bringing his tongue to catch a stray sweat drop that falls from Ushijma’s sideburns. He slowly licks it up, before pulling away. When Hinata pulls away, Ushijima’s face is expressionless, but Hinata can see a peak of fire in his eyes, and Hinata just smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings his tongue to lick over Ushijima’s collarbone, tasting sweat on his tongue, he drags it up Ushijima’s neck. Hinata feels Ushijima’s hot hands tighten around his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t do this here…” Ushijima objects, taking in a fast breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right...you are really sweaty, I can’t clean you up, all on my own. Let’s move into the showers.” Hinata says he slips out of Ushjima’s grasp easily and stands in front of him. Hinata slips his hand into Ushijima and begins pulling him up. Hinata looks up at his boyfriend with fluttering eyelashes and begins walking toward the shower area, with Ushijima in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That...isn’t exactly what I meant.” Ushijima shares, but there’s something strangled in his voice like he doesn’t really mean what he’s saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But this way, we won’t make a mess.” Before Hinata passes his locker, he digs into his duffle bag for his bottle of lube, he quickly wraps it into his towel, so Ushijima doesn’t know he has it. “And as far as you know, we’re just going for a shower.” Hinata chides, holding up his towel. Ushijima gives him a pointed glare, something that tells Hinata he knows what he’s up to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the shower area, Shouyou pushes away one of the curtains, and immediately turns on the water, adjusting the knobs so that hot water spills out from the showerhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we should get undressed?” Hinata says with a bright smile. They’re both shirtless, but wearing shorts. Ushijima has one knee pad on, and Hinata is still wearing his socks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima and Hinata discard their clothing, near where Hinata set his towel down. By the time Hinata is done undressing, Ushijima is already under the water, letting the shower cascade over his shoulders. “Wakatoshi,” Hinata breathes, the sight suddenly taking his breath away. He can’t even force air into his lungs as he moves quickly pressing his fingers against the ridges of Ushijima’s abs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...this isn’t anything you haven’t seen before,” Ushijima says. Hinata looks up at him, his eyes slightly glazed over as he falls to his eyes. Hinata watches as Ushijima stiffens at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t make me breathless every time,” Hinata admits, and before Ushijima can respond, Hinata is already tracing his tongue along his shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Involuntarily Ushijima shifts forward, the sudden pleasure overwhelming his nerves. Ushijima loses all sense when Hinata takes him into his mouth. Hinata’s mouth is hot and wet and needy. Hinata hallows out his cheeks while he sucks, and whines when Ushijima moves a hand to cup his chin. The touch is soft, very gentle. Hinata can feel Ushijima’s thumb move along his cheek. The sensation is gentle but possessive. Hinata hears a deep breath push from Ushijima’s mouth, and it incentivizes him to suck harder. The motion causing Ushijima to push deeper into Hinata’s throat. The redhead takes it easily, and Ushijima continues to move his hips into Shouyou’s throat. Hinata takes a large breath through his nose, water splashing onto his face. He widens his throat as much as he can, in preparation for Ushjima’s assault. Now Hinata knows that his plan has worked, his mission to get Ushijima riled up after practice is successful. Clearly, as Ushijima shamelessly thrusts into Hinata’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s hand snakes around Ushijima’s thighs, and his hands move to cup Ushijmma’s balls in his hand. Slowly and gentle juggling them in his hand. Ushijima moans then, and his grip on Hinata’s chin gets tighter. Hinata gives Ushijima’s balls a little tug, and he groans. Ushijima pulls out of his mouth with a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn,” Ushijima states, pulling Hinata up to his feet, and pushing his chest against the wall. Hinata catches himself on the wall and shivers as waterfalls down his back. Ushijima kneels, pressing his large hands into the meat of Shoyou’s thighs, before Hinata feels the slippery muscle of his tongue between his crack, and pressing against his hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakato-” Hinata moans, and he feels Ushijima’s tongue push tougher against him. His legs shake, nerves overwhelmed. Ushijima is holding Hinata by his hip and down his knee. Hinata is held in place while Ushjima probs his hole with his tongue. His tongue flicks against the puckered holes, and Hinata jumps in place. The space between Hinata’s asscheeks are becoming so slippery that he can feel the tip of Ushijima’s tongue slip into his hole. Hinata’s cries are echoing off the shower walls, and Ushijima continues to push his tongue inside. It’s too much, Hinata’s body is vibrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Toshi-” Hinata calls, and Ushijima tongue slips in, moving and pulsing against Hinata’s aching walls. He forces his tongue inside roughly, and Hinata moves his hand against the feeling. Fucking himself on Wakatoshi’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-” Hinata calls, and Ushijima moves away. Taking a deep breath into his lungs before speaking. He must have been holding his breath that entire time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Shouyou?” Ushijima asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The towel…” Shouyou says through pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ushijima asks with genuine confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lube…” Hinata says, pressing his cheek to the wall. Ushijima cocks a brow when Hinata looks back but gets up from his place on the floor. When he stands, Hinata notes that Ushijima’s knees are red. The pain must have been awful, but Ushijima went through it for him. Hinata allows himself to relax, but it’s short-lived when Ushijima comes back holding the small bottle of lube he had stored in his locker. When Shoyou’s face fills up with red, Ushijima just smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You planned this,” Ushijima says as a statement, not as a question, but Hinata still nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I better give you what you want right?” Ushijima asks, his smile fading into a smirk. Hinata sucks in a breath when Ushijima opens the cap, and pours the liquid onto his thick fingers. He moves the solution between his fingertips. He drops the lube onto the floor after closing it, and his finger disappears behind Hinata’s ass. Hinata feels Ushijima’s thick fingers only moments later, his fingertips move against his hole in slow rhythmic motions, and Hinata’s breathing becomes faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s a finger inside of him, just the tip of it, before Ushijima pushes more inside, and Hinata moans. Ushijima pushes it slowly until it’s all the way inside. He doesn’t give Hinata a moment before he’s pulling the finger out and moving it back inside. Hinata shivers at the pain, it’s a sting, from the stretch but it hurts </span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span>o good. Ushijima knows what Hinata can handle. He’s already becoming used to the thickness of one finger, feelings looser the more he pushes in. Hinata exhales a breath when Ushijima adds the second finger. It slides in easily next to the first. As he tries to pull out, he meets a little resistance, Shouyou’s walls pulling him in deeper. Ushijima presses a hand into Shouyou’s hip and gently pushes both fingers in again. Shouyou shivers with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima is just about as impatient as Hinata right now, that he pushes another finger inside of Hinata, next to the other two. Ushijima groans at the way Hinata closes around his fingers, the slick hole providing a warming sensation to his fingers that makes him vibrate with need. Ushijima groans as he thrusts his fingers inside Hinata’s hole. Hinata’s finger curls into fists and he pushes his hips back, riding Ushijima’s fingers the same way he did with Ushijima tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re ready?” Ushijima whispers in Hinata’s ears while he bends over his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hinata cries, his hips pushing harder begging for friction. Hinata whines loudly when Ushijima withdraws his finger, moving them into the water to clean them off before bending down to grab the lube. He pops open the cap, and pours the liquid straight onto his dick, rubbing and spreading it from base to tip. Hinata whines as he watches Ushijima’s hands handle himself. “Wakatoshi-” Hinata says when he feels the heat of Ushijima’s tip press against him. And then the spreading begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tip is the hardest part, opening him up to let the rest inside. Ushijima pushes slowly inside of him, stabilizing himself on Hinata’s hips. His fingers pressing roughly into the skin that his knuckles are turning white. A groan from Ushijima’s lips bounces off the walls as he enters his boyfriend. Once he bottoms out, both Ushijima and Hinata release a breath of air. Hinata relaxes, Ushijima filling him makes his whole body throb with pleasure. He sighs, and Ushijima begins to pull out, and then slam back into him. The force pushes Hinata against the wall harder, and Ushijima falls forward. Hinata’s bare chest pressed against the cold tile wall, and his hips pushed back for Ushi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima doesn’t take this lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands slithers upwards into Hinata’s hair and pulls tightly. Hinata chokes, and Ushijima fucks into him. It’s rough. The sounds of their bodies colliding under the water, and Hinata’s dick being jerked around by the force. It’s exactly what he wanted. Ushijima to lose control, and for him to fuck him. Hinata’s calls are loud, and Ushijima trusts harder and deeper with each one. He lets go of Hinata’s hair, and places a hand against the tile wall, rolling his hips into Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi waka-” Ushijima slaps a hand over Hinata’s mouth, as water slashes around them. It’s not that Ushijima didn’t want to hear Hinata’s voice, it’s just that he felt like he was closer and closer to his limit each time he said it. Hinata’s dick was beginning to leak precum, and he could feel the build, he was getting close too. Ushijima’s hand slides down from Hinata’s mouth, and his fingers rest around his neck. He wraps them around his throat gently but doesn’t squeeze, just holds his neck in place while he fucks into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou-” And Hinata knows, Ushijima fingers tighten around his throat just a little, enough to make Hinata explode, as he does so, he tightens around Ushijima’s member, and Ushijima comes. His load spilled hard and fast inside of Hinata’s ass. Ushijima’s aftershocks hit him quickly, short, forceful thrusts against Hinata’s hips as he comes down from his nerves being overwhelmed. Hinata’s head lowers, and he watches his own load fall from the wall and washes away into the drain. This isn’t the first time Ushijima has made him cum untouched, and it won’t be the last.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I hope you enjoyed this smut fest!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>